Venha para a luz
by Lavi Black
Summary: Todo o pecado que cometera para proteger a Terra, todo o sangue que derramara, tudo o que perdera... Ele queria esquecer! Ele queria ter paz daquelas lembranças! E paz era algo que ele só conseguia ali... nos braços e sob as asas daquele anjo.


**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural não me pertence. Créditos a Eric Kripke. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso._

**Spoilers: **_Depois da quinta temporada._

**Aviso: **_Yaoi._

**Casal: **_Dean x Castiel (Dastiel)_

**Música utilizada: **_Trust__ da banda japonesa __L'arc~en~ciel._

**Venha para a luz**

_A voz de alguém chamando _

_ecoa na margem cheia de água _

_Uma gota caída do céu dilacera as trevas _

_no meio de um sonho tranquilo _

Ele estava morrendo. Ele podia sentir seus ossos sendo quebrados por debaixo de sua pele. A dor se espalhava por seus nervos e o cortava, derramando o sangue que jamais deixaria seu corpo. Tal dor era poderosa e o fazia separar os lábios e gritar com todas as suas forças, com todo o fôlego que pudesse ter sobrado em seus pulmões.

Seus ossos quebravam, mas permaneciam inteiros. Ele sentia. O que realmente quebrava era sua alma. Era sua alma a única coisa sendo despedaçada naquela escuridão. Sua alma caia dentro de seu próprio corpo, em cacos. Os pedaços destruídos do seu espírito caiam sobre e dentro de si, cortando seu coração, matando-o pouco a pouco com sua própria vida.

O sangue que não pode ser derramando.

Aquilo era o inferno.

Ele só desejava poder ver aquele maldito lugar. Mas estava cego pelo escuridão. Seria interessante se Alastair estivesse ali. Ele sabia que aquele demônio desgraçado adoraria vê-lo naquela situação. Afogado em dor. Morrendo e não morrendo. Sozinho.

_Um espiral de luz acena _

_Lá também _

_Existe um futuro pacífico? _

_Venha para a luz _

_Posso acreditar nessas palavras? _

_Venha para a luz _

_Um mundo como um sonho provável _

_Para a luz _

Uma sensação surgiu em seu ser. Quente, calma. Essa sensação tocou sua nuca e se espalhou por todo seu corpo, envolvendo-o completamente. A dor em seu interior diminuiu, a paz finalmente chegara a si, doce e serena.

Quando estava completamente em paz, sentiu seu corpo cair na escuridão. Como se tivesse estado preso por correntes e agora estas correntes haviam quebrado. O medo e o desespero nasceram e controlaram seu coração, mas a sensação quente ainda o tocava, a paz ainda estava ali. E diz a ele que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo _estava_ bem.

Sentiu seu corpo parar, mas ele não estava no chão. Algo o segurava, colocado sob seus ombros e sua cintura. E então, veio o grito. Sua voz rasgou sua garganta, mas não pôde ser ouvida por nada e por ninguém, nem mesmo por ele.

Seu corpo, ainda colocado sobre algo, subia em uma velocidade inimaginável e insuportável. Quanto mais gritava silenciosamente, mais seu coração era sufocado pela pressão da subida. Encontrava dificuldades para respirar e sabia, sentia, que em breve perderia a consciência.

Desistiu de gritar e começou a fechar os olhos. No fim das contas, morreria. Não importava de que maneira. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e outro grito escapou por sua boca.

_Não conheço as lágrimas que se derramam _

_Sou protegido pelas minhas pulsações _

_Quero ficar nadando deste jeito numa suave melodia_

Gritos. Sussurros. Palavras ecoavam em sua mente. As vozes eram altas e expressavam medo, dor, desespero, raiva, ódio, amor. Eram palavras estranhas e ainda assim familiares para ele. Palavras em enoquiano. A língua dos anjos.

Mesmo estando no inferno ele podia ouvir os anjos. Anjos. Como Castiel. Cas... O anjo que caiu com e por ele. O anjo expulso do lar por ajudá-lo e protegê-lo. O anjo que, graças a ele, se tornou humano.

Castiel. Desejava poder encontrá-lo novamente e dizer o quanto sentia por toda a dor e por todo o sofrimento que o anjo passara por causa _dele_. Mas, mais do encontrar Castiel, ele desejava saber por que os anjos gritavam...

Sentiu quando seu corpo parou e sentiu o breve desconforto de estar subindo para depois descer e finalmente parar. Soube quando foi colocado em cima de algum lugar, mas não abriu os olhos. Não queria saber em que canto do inferno havia ido parar. Um toque suave em seu rosto o fez estranhar a situação. E então, veio o pedido. E a voz:

-Abra os olhos, Dean. Por favor.

Tremeu ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo suave. Aquela voz que lhe era tão boa e familiar. Mas o que o dono daquela voz estaria fazendo no inferno?

-Abra os olhos, Dean! - a voz pediu novamente. Soava levemente tremida, como se quem falasse estivesse com... medo?

Resolveu atender o pedido e, lentamente, abriu os olhos. A primeira imagem que suas íris verdes contemplaram foi o céu azul escuro iluminado por uma grande e brilhante lua cheia. Várias estrelas formavam uma espécie de anel ao redor da luz, aumentando o brilho do céu noturno. Tal imagem estava de ponta cabeça, pois sua cabeça estava jogada para trás.

Ele conhecia aquele céu! Ele não estava mais no inferno! Estava no Céu, literalmente! O que estava acontecendo?!

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para aquele que lhe pedira para abrir os olhos. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram ao se depararem com as íris azuis que o observavam tão atentamente.

_Porta de luzes geladas _

_Lá também _

_Existe um futuro sem tristezas? _

_Venha para a luz _

_Posso acreditar nessas palavras? _

_Venha para a luz _

_Um mundo como um sonho provável _

_Para a luz _

-Cas?! - exclamou. Castiel estava ali, no Céu, com ele. Por quê?

-Olá, Dean. - o anjo respondeu e o humano percebeu que havia algo de diferente no ser celestial.

Pela primeira vez ele via as asas de Castiel nitidamente, não apenas como sombras. Ele as via abertas, protegendo as costas do anjo. Brancas, belas, brilhantes. Mais brilhantes do que a lua que ilumina eternamente o Céu.

Esticou sua mão e seus dedos tocaram levemente uma das penas que compunham as asas do anjo. Mas sua mão logo se afastou para agarrar a nuca de Castiel e puxá-lo para perto de si. Sua mão permanecia firme no pescoço do anjo enquanto sua outra mão segurava o anjo pela cintura. Abraçava Castiel fortemente.

Lentamente, sentiu os braços do anjo rodearem sua cintura e retribuírem seu abraço. Seus olhos admiraram as longas asas que se abriram para depois se fecharem sobre seu corpo, como se também o abraçassem. As penas brancas tocavam seus braços nus, eram um toque quente e macio, que lhe passava a sensação de paz. Como o toque que ele sentira momentos antes no inferno.

-Você me tirou do inferno. De novo. - comentou enquanto fechava os olhos e se deixava envolver que pelas boas sensações que a presença do anjo o proporcionava.

-Sim. - Castiel respondeu. - Você não merece ficar naquele lugar.

Grunhiu e escondeu seu rosto do pescoço do anjo. No momento em que escutara a justificativa do anjo, sua mente fora dominada por imagens, memórias. Lembranças do Apocalipse. Do mar de escuridão que a Terra tinha se tornado durante a batalha final. Tudo o que ele fizera, todos que ele matara, tudo voltava em sua mente. Toda a escuridão que o levara para o inferno.

-Dean.

Ouviu o anjo chamando-o suavemente. Afastou um pouco o rosto e olhou nos olhos de Castiel. As íris azuis expressavam uma estranha seriedade. Sentiu as mãos do anjo tocando seu rosto firmemente. Quentes.

-Venha para a luz, Dean. - o anjo pediu enquanto encostava a testa na testa do humano.

Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar nas memórias do Apocalipse. Todo o pecado que cometera para proteger a Terra, todo o sangue que derramara, tudo o que perdera... Ele queria esquecer! Ele queria ter paz daquelas lembranças! E paz era algo que ele só conseguia ali... nos braços e sob as asas daquele anjo.

Segurou os pulsos de Castiel e levantou o rosto, seus lábios roçando nos lábios do anjo.

-Leve-me para a luz, Cas.

Sentiu o abraço do anjo ficar mais forte e de algum modo, sentiu quando as penas brancas começaram a cair ao redor deles. Sabia que elas caiam, iluminando-os e levando-os para outro lugar. Não que ele se importasse.

Naquele momento, as únicas coisas realmente importantes eram os lábios do anjo sobre os seus, os braços dele ao seu redor e as asas que os abraçavam. Pois ele sabia que, não importava para onde Castiel os estaria levando, enquanto ele permanecesse naqueles braços, ele estaria na luz.

_Venha para a luz _

_Poderei encontrar um carinho distante? _

_Venha para a luz _

_Poderei dormir abraçado por uma alegria? _

_Venha para a luz _

_As chamas das lutas desapareceram? _

_Venha para a luz _

_Um mundo como um sonho provável _

_Para a luz _

_Venha para a luz _

_Eu estou aqui_

**End**

**Notas da Autora: **_Meu Deus, eu viciei em Dastiel! Só escrevo oneshot Dastiel! O.O" [XD]_

_Falando sério agora: _

_**Sobre o título:**__ Como vocês puderam perceber a frase "Venha para a luz" se repete muito durante a música e como essa música é o tema da fanfic eu achei que combinaria colocar essa frase como título. _

_Para quem sentiu falta do Sam: Eu odeio o Sam! Ò.Ó Por mim, poderiam matar o Sam e deixar a série só com o Dean e o Castiel. u.ú_

_Mas sério, eu não coloquei o Sam por que não achei lugar para colocá-lo. XD_

_Afinal, a fanfic é Dean x Castiel 8D~_

**Por fim: Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.**


End file.
